


Troisième Baiser

by FreyReh



Series: Slayer of Vampires [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Part of my Captain Canary ‘Slayer of Vampires’ series AU. As well as a shout out to the Legends Halloween Challenge. It’s Halloween and normally that means the Slayer can take the night off. But Sara knows better…





	

Sara Lance inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp air that came with autumn. The tip of her nose was red from the cold, but she didn’t let it bother her as she patrolled the outer edge of the cemetery. She was bundled up in a long, wool coat and had a red, knitted scarf wrapped around her neck. Red, fingerless gloves that were made from a soft wool covered her hands. She should have worn a hat, though. Having her hair down protected her ears a little from the chilly air, but not enough to keep her from shivering. She took an eager sip of her coffee and sat up on the cemetery wall while all around her kids, teens, and adults celebrated the holiday of Halloween. 

Halloween was supposed to be her night off, but if the past few years meant anything, Sara knew better than to believe that. Just last year a haunted house trapped its victims inside it and tried to eat their souls. It took an ax to get the victims out and A LOT a gasoline to burn the house down to exorcise the demon that’d been within its walls. She’d never forget that night… She’d gotten soot on her favorite pair of white, leather boots. 

She soon felt a familiar tickle at the base of her neck and she straightened while scanning the crowd around her. A lot of children were out and vulnerable to an attack from a vampire but when her eyes met a familiar set of blue ones she relaxed slightly. Who would have thought that a Slayer would relax around a vampire? Especially a vampire with Leonard’s reputation. 

“Leonard. What brings you out here?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” he said, leaning against the wall before looking up at her, his predatory eyes lazily taking in her appearance. “Isn’t this your night off?”

Sara shrugged a shoulder, taking a sip of her warm coffee before answering.

“You would think, but the past few Halloweens haven’t been that quiet.”

“No one respects tradition anymore. What happened to taking a holiday? I blame you humans, and your need to keep stores open on holidays. Demons figure, if you can’t take a day off, why should we?”

“That is hardly the same,” said Sara. 

Leonard shrugged. “Maybe not. Still… Just because it’s holiday… Doesn’t mean a demon doesn’t need to eat.”

She looked down at him, far from amused, and all he did was smirk up at her before turning his attention to the kids that ran on by. Easy pickings for any demon that wanted to be out and about. Though, just like Slayers, Vampires were keen to their surroundings and he felt no immediate threat. So, instead, he shifted a little more inwards. Not quite facing her, but still able to meet her eyes without cricking his neck too much from the height she was at by sitting on the wall. 

“So are you just going to sit here all night?”

“Why? You got some evil scheme you need to get to?” she asked, almost teasing. 

 _Almost_. 

“No…” He boldly reached out, fingertip circling her knee though her black pants, and he smiled slightly at her sharp inhale of breath. “But I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?” she asked, just now swatting his hand away, and he pulled it back quickly like a child getting smacked with a spatula for trying to steal a cookie. “And stop that!”

“We kissed. Twice.”

“Trust me, _I know_ ,” she said. “What about it?”

“Well, for starters,” he started, shifting again, this time standing between her legs with a hand braced on each side of her hips, “I’d like to go for number three.”

Her lips quirked, amused, and she took a long drink of her coffee before settling it down on the wall. She then cupped his cheeks, the same way she had their last kiss, only this time she was looking down into his gaze instead of up. 

“What makes you think I want to kiss you again?” she asked, blue eyes teasing, making his harder ones soften a fraction. 

“Well, for starters, you didn’t stake me for suggesting it.”

“I seem to remember asking you to come join me on patrol and you not showing up,” she said, sounding disappointed. 

He frowned at that. “I had some things to think about.”

“Mick?” she asked, thumbs now caressing his cheeks and he relished in the warm touch. Her fingertips were surprisingly soft for a warrior and the material  of the finger-less mittens did nothing to inhibit her heat from seeping into his skin.

“And other things,” he said. 

“It gave me time to think too,” said Sara. “You know, Leonard, I’ve never… Felt this before. I should be staking you. I should be kicking your ass right now but…”

“Don’t you think I know that?” he asked. “Even my demon, who has always wanted blood and pain and violence… Wants nothing more than to be right here. With you.”

“Why?”

“Who the hell knows.”

All around them, people walked around, bags filled with candy and bubbling with excitement over which house to hit next. Leonard and Sara remained frozen, just starting at each other, and it was Sara (who was still cupping his face) who finally made the move and leaned down to press her lips to his. She tasted like warm coffee and he like fresh mint. Their combined taste had the both of them wanting more. He stepped as close as he could, hands settling at her hips while her hair curtained them from an audience. When Sara finally broke that kiss she was flushed and breathless and her heart started beating even faster when seeing his intense gaze. Like he wanted to eat her alive.

And not in the violent, bloody kind of way. 

“This is crazy,” she said, nudging him so that she could grab her coffee then hop down. She sighed as he got back into her space and started nuzzling her neck. “Hey, just because I like you, doesn’t mean I’m giving you a free snack.”

“Ah, so you _do_ like me,” he purred, giving her neck a playful nip.

“You… I… Ugh!” She started walking and he released her but fell in step beside her. She tossed her coffee into a bin. “I need a refill…” She bit her bottom lip, contemplating her choices before offering him an invitation. “Want to join me?”

“Sure.”

“So do vampires even drink coffee?” she asked as they crossed the road and headed downtown, mixing in with the crowd of normal humans who had no idea they had a demon among them. Nor a woman with superpowers. 

“Sure. I mean, it tastes okay. Not all that appetizing. Now Scotch? _That’s_ a drink I can enjoy…”

**END**


End file.
